Nicolas Mejia (writer)
Nicolas Mejia (ニコラス・メヒア, ''Nikorasu mehia) ''is an Autistic and Disability male who is the creator of Superstar Nicolas. In 2013, Nicolas was in 6th Grade & 12 years old who created a Super Mario Parody called "Super Nicolas" which he has been drawing those on Microsoft Paint & mostly posts them on Facebook. Nicolas has created his own characters, which were Nicolas, Normus The Hedgehog, Mariko, & many other characters. Nicolas has joined Facebook & Google+ In November 17, 2013, Back in May 3rd, 2014, He has became friends with Baxter Ewers & Joined Miiverse with a New Nintendo Network Account, SuperNicolasBros. Summer 2014 after he finished 7th Grade, He began watching Anime, which were Shugo Chara, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, & Madoka Magica. In 10/21/2015, Nicolas had came up with a better series, Superstar Nicolas, which stars the main character who is named after himself. Nicolas mostly does RP's on Miiverse with most of his followers, He has both Nintendo Network Accounts, SuperNicolasBros (Wii U), SuperstarNicolas (3DS, which he created an alternate account on 12/25/2015). Nicolas is also an Artist that even draws on a program, Microsoft Paint and even draws on a paper with Pen, Pencils, Crayons, etc. Nicolas has also appeared as the main protagonist of his own series, Nicolas The Teenager, which tells the Story of Nicolas and his friends. He is also SuperstarNicolas127 on this wiki. He's also nicknamed "Nico-Kun". When He Joined The Internet 3 Years ago (2013), He began joining websites, such as Facebook, Google+, & AOL since November 17th, 2013, However, He never liked revealing himself in Real Life, He usually posts drawings of him in a drawing which resembles the Mario-styled version of himself, However, he has done much of the old series of his from 2013 to 2015, "Super Nicolas", which the old series has taken place on Facebook in 2013, Google+ in 2014, & Miiverse in 2014. What He Does For Living? The things he mostly enjoys are Being Online, Playing Video Games, Watching Anime, Music, & Art. According to being Online, He mostly goes on Facebook, Google+, Miiverse, World of Anime, & DeviantART. The games he play are Super Mario, Tomodachi Collection, & Smash Bros. The Anime's he likes are Shugo Chara, Haruhi Suzumiya, Madoka Magica, Lucky Star, Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Kill La Kill, RWBY, Girlfriend BETA, & SoniAni: Super Sonico. Music he likes are Rap, Anime Music Videos, & whatever he likes. The Art he draws, he mostly draws on the Computer all the time, sometimes on Paper. The Things that will happen in 2017 Nicolas Mejia also planned soon in 2017, He will give his character Nicolas pink hair and pink eyes, which his OC will be a Madoka Kaname looking guy. Gallery Trivia * Nicolas Mejia is Autistic, The form of Autism he has is Pervasive Developmental Disorder * Nicolas might also be the creator of Super Nikko, Yare Yare Mariko, Normus Adventures, etc. Category:Real People Category:Wikia Users Category:Super Baxter Official Employeers